


It’s A Fateful Meeting

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A sword and shield Pokémon rp
Relationships: RaihanxClara





	1. Chapter 1

Clara who was the champion of kanto johto sinnoh unova and the kalos regions was visiting the galar region to see everything.

Leon was the current champion of the galar region and he was in wyndon talking to chairman rose. He was concerned what he was testing down in his energy plant.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan was walking around looking for something to do. He saw Clara and walks up. “Hey you to Galar? I’ve never seen You before” he smiles 

Kodi who was Leon’s wife and a pokemon idol. She was in their shared apartment was making dinner for him.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"You have never heard of me? Wow you would think the current champion of 5 other regions would have been more news widespread," she said out loud.

Leon came back and he sighed.  
"Hey baby I smell dinner. What are you making sweetheart?" He asked as he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan tilts his head “Sorry didn’t mean to hit a sore. I’m Raihan the dragon gym leader” he said with a charming smile 

Kodi smiles as she turns around and kisses his cheek “What did rose have to say?” She asks curiously getting worried for him  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"I am Clara its a pleasure Raihan," Clara said sighing a sad sigh as she shook his hand and then smiled looking him up and down. Man was he sexy as hell.

"Nothing bad yet. I am just worried that one of these days one of Roses tests or experiments will go wrong," Leon said to his beautiful wife.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan smiles as he chuckles. He was thinking about how cute she was and clears his throat. “Was about to go get a coffee. Wanna Join?” He asks 

Kodi sighs “I’m sorry I just don’t trust him.” She says softly “Look I know he’s the chairman but he’s been giving me a super bad feeling lately” she says as her shiny Ninetales walks up to comfort his trainer  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"L-Look Raihan I actually know who you are and I really like you a lot. You were always someone I admired and I came to this region solely to meet you," Clara said letting the truth come out blushing.

"I know same here darling. Well if he does I will be there to stop him then. I will be galars hero as well as champion," Leon cooed to her kissing the side of her neck.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan blushes and looks at her “R-Really?!” He says out loud and covers his face and looks away “T-That’s really sweet of you” 

Kodi blushes and giggles “H-Hey Lee? Can I ask you something?” She asks softly  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"W-wanna come to my hotel room? We can get BETTER acquainted that way hotstuff," Clara said blurting that part out loud.

"Sure baby cakes. Anything for you," Leon said while he tasted a sample of her cooking. He loved her cooking so much. It was the best at least to him. He swallowed it all down.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan goes red then smirks “Sure doll~” he says as he grabs her by the waist 

Kodi blushes covering her face “I-I want a baby” she says super fast  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
( Kodi is ashs sister if that’s ok ^^; )  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara squeaked at this and she looked away becoming shy nervous and submissive as she nodded and she started walking.

Thats fine XD 

Leon was drinking some moomoo milk when he heard her say that and did a spit take spitting out his moomoo milk and turned to look at her blushing beet red and he nodded yes though.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan chuckles and holds her close “I’m gonna make you feel good~” he says in her ear 

Kodi blushes “I-I’m Sorry. I-It’s something that I’ve been wondering about lately b-but it’s ok if you don’t want to right now@ she says softly  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"R-Raihan oh arceus please!" Clara said whimpering and squeaking as he was so sexy and hot her underwear became all wet. She blushed beet red.

"Of course baby! I want a child too and with you! You and I would make great parents!" Leon said hugging her close as he kissed her lips softly.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan smirks and kisses her neck softly from time to time as they walked to the hotel 

Kodi kisses him back “hop and ash are gonna be so excited” she giggles as she drags him to their shared room  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara moaned and mewled softly at this when she went to her hotel room and she unlocked her hotel room door.

Leon nodded as he laughed and chuckled. He laid down on his back on their bed and told her to be in control this tine. He always loved it when she was to him.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan takes her to bed and pins her down “You are going to be mine~” he smirks as he starts to take her clothes off 

Kodi smirks as she starts to undress him and starts to play with his nipples  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Y-yours? Really? You will never let me go?" Clara asked happily and excitedly. She looked and gazed up into his sexy face blushing beet red again.

"Ahh baby please!" Leon moaned as he grunted and begged her to not stop and to do more to him as he grinded up against her.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan smirks and nods he kisses her neck and plays with her chest. 

Kodi smiles as she licks his nipple and starts to takes off his pants and then her clothes as she plays with herself to get herself wet enough  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara tilted her head to the side as she rubbed his hot sexy muscular chest. Her body shuddered in pure bliss and in pleasure moaning.

Leon groaned and growled at this getting extremely aroused and turned on as he went up to grope her boobs and suckle on one of them swirling his tongue around her nipple.

Raihan starts to nibble on her neck and starts to suck on her nipple and pulls on the other with his hand and uses his other to finger her. 

Kodi squeaks as she continues to finger herself as to get her self super wet. “Ahhhh~ Leon~ I want you so bad~”  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara moaned mewled and whimpered his name softly and then loudly as she arched her back and held his head closer to her chest while she wrapped her legs around his waist digging her heels into the bed.

Leon smirked and nodded making that nipple harden and he switched and started sucking on the other one while he bounced her up and down o his groin slipping her pussy over his cock grunting when he felt himself inside of her.

Clara moaned mewled and whimpered his name softly and then loudly as she arched her back and held his head closer to her chest while she wrapped her legs around his waist digging her heels into the bed.

Leon smirked and nodded making that nipple harden and he switched and started sucking on the other one while he bounced her up and down o his groin slipping her pussy over his cock grunting when he felt himself inside of her.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Going to sleep will rp more with you tomorrow. Night  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
( Ok  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan smirks as he continues to do what he’s been doing to her 

Kodi moans loudly as she bounced up and down on his member “Ahhh~” she moans  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
You still up?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
( I just woke up  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok sorry  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
“Please Raihan! Enter me and make me yours already!” Clara moaned out as she scratched and gripped onto his shoulders while she arched her back.

Leon grunted and groaned softly as he thrusted up into her gripping her onto her her hips as he suckled on her neck some more while he kissed her sensitive spot.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan kisses her and stats thrusting I. Her 

Kodi moans moans softly and kisses him  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
( Mornin  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Morning doing my part now  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Wait could you please redo your part and write more than that?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
( Yea Sorry I was still half asleep ^^;  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan smirks as he starts thrusting into her and leans down to bite her neck and plays with her nipples 

Kodi moans loudly as she was being thrusted into by her husband. She wraps her arms and legs around his neck and waist  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok thanks and I will do my part soon. Cant right now going out soon sorry  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
No problem take your time  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok thanks  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
No problem  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Back  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara moaned and mewled softly as a few tears streamed down her cheeks. It hurt and she was in pain because she was a Virgin.

Leon thrusted up faster harder and deeper into her as he suckled ad nipped her ear and her earlobe squeezing her tits in his hands grunting.

Raihan smirks as he nibbles her neck and holds her close as he thrusts inside her hard and rough

Kodi moans loudly and felt like she was about to Cum and starts to tighten around her husbands member  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara moans and mewled and whimpered softly as she arched her back and she scratched her nails down his shoulders.

Leon grinded into her her against her hips as he rammed and slammed upwards into her further in and even rougher before climaxing.

Raihan continues to thrust inside Clara and continues to nibble and play with her boobs and sucks on her breasts 

Kodi moans loudly as he climaxed In her “Ahhhh~ S-So good Ler~” she kisses hi.  
Continuing to hold to him  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Thanks and sorry doing my part now  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara whimpered and she squeaked out softly feeling her end coming as she orgasmed all over him.

Leon pulled out of her and panted pulling her against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Raihan continues to slam inside of her thrusting as he nibbles her neck and he continues to play with her chest 

Kodi yawns as she cuddles up to leon holding onto her husband as her home was leaking out cum   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
*Hole   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Will rp more in 2 hours   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok )  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Back for now   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Ahh Raihan sweetie please!" Clara moaned and begged him as she orgasmed for a second time.

Leon pulled their covers and blankets over them as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan growls as he continues to thrusting in and out of her feeling her tighten around him.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Kodi nuzzles into Leon’s Chest as she closed her eyes and fell asleep as well  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Raihan please orgasm inside me already!" Clara said crying tears of pleasure.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan growls and starts to cum inside of her nibbling her neck   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara moaned and mewled wantonly as she arched her back her body shuddering in delight as she kissed his lips.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan smirks as he kisses her back and grabs her waist as he pulls out of her and lays down  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
“Raihan please! And just so you know I’m not yours hah!” Clara said as she defiantly and stubbornly said to him and she looked up at him.

“You do know that we didn’t use ANY protection” he says as he got up and got dressed   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"I know I am yours Raihan. I have always been yours. I was just joking and I know. What if I want your baby my love? I love you so much," Clara cooed to him and stayed naked.  
"And wait you do not wanna stay? Why are you leaving?"  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan chuckles as he laid down with her naked again “playin with you too babe~” he smiles and kisses her   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara moaned into his powerful yet rough and passionate kiss. She eventually fell asleep in his arms.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan holds her close and falls asleep as well nuzzling her

Clara moaned into his powerful yet rough and passionate kiss. She eventually fell asleep in his arms.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan holds her close and falls asleep as well nuzzling her  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
( Wanna Timeskip to a few weeks?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Not really   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
( Ok  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Brb   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Back   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
The next morning Clara woke up yawning and she whimpered in pain. She was so sore in her crotch area Raihan fucked her way too damn good.

Leon was up and he was making them breakfast as he made them oran berry pancakes with moomoo milk and bacon.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan brought her breakfast from a famous cafe he couldn’t remember the name. As soon as he go to her room he knocked on the door 

Kodi was still asleep soundly and had a small smile on her face from their love making last night   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
How late are you staying up?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
( Idk till I fall asleep   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok be back in 45 mins   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Back   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
( Ok!  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara said it was unlocked as she could not really get out of bed because she was sore.  
"I love you honey so much."

Leon brought the cart of food into their bedroom and he woke her up by kissing and nibbling on her shoulder and stroking her inner thighs.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan enters and gave her the breakfast “Here you go babe” he smiles as he kisses her cheek and sat next to her 

Kodi yawns as she starts to stir “Mmmmm” she moans as she starts to wake up. Once her eyes were open “Morning my handsome champion~” she smiles as she starts to sit up  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Um can Raihan finally say he loves her too back to her?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Rainan smiles “Love you too. I got you breakfast” he says happily as he kisses her cheek and sat next to her 

FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara blushed beet red slightly as she ate and finished her breakfast in no time at all.  
"I cannot walk Rai. You fucked me too roughly last night!" She whined.

Leon smiled and smirked smugly at her absolutely loving what she was saying to him about himself.  
"Good morning to you my gorgeous future baby mama."  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan chuckles and smirks “You liked it though~ don’t deny it baby girl~” he smiles and rubs her inner thigh kissing her neck 

Kodi giggles and raises her arms up to him wanting a kiss and hug from her husband “You know you didn’t t have to make breakfast you could have woken me up you know” she giggles smiling  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hey I did not get great sleep last night at all. Gonna call it a night sorry. See you tomorrow   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
( Ok night  
Today at 7:30 am  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
( Mornin  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
( Have a good day!   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hey are we still rping?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Yea  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
“Ahh Rai please!” Clara mewled and whimpered softly as she tilted her head more to the side shivering and shaking in pleasure and in blissful delight.

Leon chuckled and started eating his food.  
“I know darling but I wanted to do it like today sweetheart,” he cooed to her and nuzzled her neck softly.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan chuckles and kisses her head and sat next to her and starts to eat his breakfast. He got a bacon egg and cheese breakfast sandwich

Kodi yawns and starts to eat her breakfast. Her eyes lit up from the taste of the pancakes “Lee these are so good!” She exclaims   
Today at 7:18 pm  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara finished eating her food and she blushed beet red still naked as she leaned against his bare sexy chest.

Leon said thank you while he still continued to eat chew and swallow as he pretty soon finished his food.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan chuckles and kisses her head “You know you’re pretty sexy~” he smirks as he took another bite of his sandwich 

Kodi normally took a bit to eat after a while she finally finished she grabbed her robe and went down to wash the dishes  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Wh-what? M-me?" Clara said stuttering nervously and shyly as she looked away from him exposing more of her neck and naked body to him.

Leo finished eating and he went to their bathroom got naked and was taking a shower washing his long spiky hair and his body.

Be back in an hour   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan nods smirks as he kisses her neck “You Just taste so good~” he says as he kisses her neck more 

After Kodi got the dishes done she got dressed and went to go feed their Pokémon smiling and hums a little tune  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara moaned and squeaked softly as she arched her back her body shuddering in delight as she laid down on the bed.

Leon then got out of the shower once he was done drying himself off and he got dressed into brand new clothes and walked out of their bathroom.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan smirks as he licks her neck and nibbles her and then starts to grind against her and hugs her teasing

Kodi was petting her Shiny Ninetales Kasai and Charizard. She was in her small garden now checking on her vegetables and berries  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"R-round two already Rai?!" Clara whimpered and practically cried out wantonly and sexually in pure lustful bliss as she held onto him.

Leon followed her and played with their pokemon giving them love and attention like how they so rightfully deserved as he chuckled.

Raihan smirks @If you want it Clara~” he whispers into her ear nibbling her cheek and holds her 

Kodi was smiling as she started to head back to the house. She hums as she carries a basket full of fresh fruits and veggies   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Going to sleep night   
Today at 5:23 pm  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Ahh yes Rai! Please! I do!" Clara whimpered and moaned cutely and languidly as she leaned into him more.

Leon followed her back into the house as he was wondering what they were going to do for the day.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan smirks as he kisses her chest and pins her down onto the mattress and starts playing with her again 

Kodi smiles as she hears the phone ring. “I’ll get it she smiles as she went to the phone and saw it was her brother and mother she answers it   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara blushed beet red and she moaned bud mewled for him wantonly as she arched her back. She rubbed and stroked his chest and shoulders.

Leon sat down on their couch in their apartment as he played with both of their Pokémon and fed them as well. He snuggled against his beloved Charizard.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan smirks and kisses neck and nibbles her boobs and plays with her nipples with his hands 

Kodi giggles as she was hearing all about ashs adventures. “Next time you’re in galar come visit us you dork” she laughs   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara moaned and whimpered softly.  
"Arceus you are so freakin hot and sexy Rai!"

Leon heard them and he chuckled and smiled as he rubbed their pokemons heads affectionately.

Raihan smirks and kisses her and plays with her chest. “You’re got as well my little Axew~” he smiles as he starts to suck on her chest  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Kodi smiles and got done talking to her brother. She walks over to her husband and smiles happily and sat next to him   
Tue at 7:17 pm  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara screamed out his name in pure utter delightful bliss and pleasure as she arched her back. She rubbed his groin roughly.

Leon wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he kissed her on top of her forehead and smelled her scent from her hair growling.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hey now that I basically completed my pokemon white 2 game I can rp more now. So sorry I have not been   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
( Oki   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Your turn   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hello?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
( sorry watching say yes To the dress  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok   
Yesterday at 9:48 am  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Your turn   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
( Ok  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan smiles and kisses her neck and grinds against her holding her and plays with her chest 

Kodi giggles smiling nuzzling into his chest kissing his cheek. She inhaled his scent and smiles happily   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara moaned out softly as her body shuddered in pleasure and she dug her heels into the mattress.

Leon groaned and growled now wanting to fuck his wife senseless all over again as he brought her to their bed.

Raihan starts to grind against her and kisses her neck and takes off his pants and has his member at her entrance 

Kodi nuzzles Leon and blows into his ear. She smiles mischeviously and starts to get up and was about to leave but was held back  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Ah Raihan please! You know I already cannot walk for the next week but I want you so badly!" Clara whimpered moaning.

Leon smirked and now his dominant side was in control and he pinned her down until he slipped inside her with ease as he growled.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan smirks as he thrusts inside her and bites her neck. “Who am I~@ he growls and kisses her 

Kodi moans softly as she was pinned. She squeaks and kisses him “Fuck me lee~• she moans excitedly  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
What does he mean by who am I?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"You are the great Raihan! Greatest master of dragon types!" Clara moaned and mewled loudly.

Leon growled and nodded thrusting harder faster and deeper into her than ever before as he nipped her inner thigh.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Rain slams into her growling “Thats right princess~@ he kisses her neck and nips at her neck 

Kodi whines as he nips at her thighs and starts to get wet “Mmmmm lee~”  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Ahh Raihan please my love! Fuck me so hard and roughly!" Clara cried out mewling in pure bliss.

Leon then began to leave hickeys all over her inner thighs as he fucked good long and roughly.

Raihan thrusts inside of her panting as he bites her neck rubs her boobs 

Kodi moans softly and holds on to the bed sheets trying not to squirm  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara moaned softly as she arched her back screaming out his name as she scratched his shoulders.

Leon pretty soon orgasmed and climaxed into deep into her all the way deeply into her core grunting.

Raihan continues to thrust inside her and kisses her licking her neck and biting it “God Babe you’re so good” 

Kodi moans loudly and climaxes as well and holds onto Leon kissing him “I love you” she says smiling  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara moaned softly as she arched her back wrapping her legs around his waist as she curled her toes and scratched his shoulders rubbing his chest.

Leon pulled out and collapsed next to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and he pulled her against his chest nuzzling and burying his face into her neck.

Clara moaned softly as she arched her back wrapping her legs around his waist as she curled her toes and scratched his shoulders rubbing his chest.

Leon pulled out and collapsed next to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and he pulled her against his chest nuzzling and burying his face into her neck.  
Yesterday at 8:26 pm  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hello?   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
( here sorry   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Your turn   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hello?   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
I’m sorry I’ve been busy today I’ll reply soon  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok   
Today at 7:35 am  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan smirks and holds her and kisses her neck and plays with her chest smirking “I love you babe” 

Kodi nuzzles into his chest smoking “I love you lee” she smiles happily kissing his lips and hugs onto him  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Please have Raihan thrust into her. He’s still supposed to be doing that   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan continues to thrust into her biting her neck  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
“Ahh I love you too Rai!” Clara sad moaning out as she arched her back and shuddered in delight as she whimpered too.

Leon smiled tenderly and lovingly down at her nuzzling her neck holding her close to him.  
“I love you the most always and forever!” He cooed to her.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan continues to thrust into her making out with her biting her neck smirking and licks her nipples 

Kodi smiles as she nuzzles Leon kissing his cheek holding onto his neck humming happily   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara moaned and whimpered out lustfully and sexually as she arched her back and tilted her head back to the side for him for a better angle.

Leon purred and cooed sweet nothings into her ear and his lips grazed and suckled on the lobe of her ear as he rubbed her inner thigh up and down.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Raihan was about to climax but held the urge back continuing to ram into her hard and rough 

Kodi moans softly and lets her husband do what he wants. “Mmmm Lee~” she giggles   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Clara mewled as she orgasmed and climaxed finally all over his dick inside her and she panted.

Leon was now going for her butt cheeks flipping her over on her stomach on his lap as he sexually slapped his hands across her butt cheeks.


End file.
